Akatsuki vs organization
by Vekitto
Summary: The akatsuki vs organization XIII


Chapter 1: The Arrival

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story…and a shoe,I think.

It was the middle of the night,everything was dark.The Akatsuki Leader and Zetsu were in Iwa,looking for another jinchuriki.

"So…why is you're face hidden?" Zetsu's black half asked the Akatsuki Leader.

"My face is hidden because…" he replied.

"Because?" asked Zetsu's white half.

"Because I am the Leader" he answered,causing Zetsu to sweatdrop.

Meanwhile…

"Look sempai! Tobi is a dirty boy!" Tobi said,rolling around in the dirt.

"Tobi,UN! Stop messing around,UN!" Deidara yelled,not impressed by Tobi antics.

Tobi then climbed up a tree to try and spot the jinchuriki.

"Look sempai! I found a jinchuriki!" Tobi said,pointing at someone in a black trenchcoat with lots of zippers on it.The person also had the hood over their head.Despite having a hood,some of his hair could be seen.It seemed to be blonde.Deidara looked at the man and sighed.

"BAKA! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE'S THE ONE,UN?!" Deidara shouted at Tobi.

"He has blonde hair.The Kyuubi jinchuriki has blonde hair right?" Tobi replied.

"I HAVE BLONDE HAIR AS WELL,THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME THE JINCHURIKI,UN!!!" Deidara yelled at Tobi again.

Tobi then got down from the tree and ran to the man in the trenchcoat and pulled his hood off.It was Roxas from Organization XIII,not that anyone here knew who he was.

"What?!" Roxas said,angry.

"Are you a jinchuriki?" Tobi asked him.

"What the hell is a jinchuriki?!" Roxas asked angrily.

Tobi then tried to apologize for wasting his time,but Deidara interrupted him.

"Who are you,un?" Deidara asked him.

"He's a jinchuriki" Tobi said.

"WE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT HE ISN'T A JINCHURIKI,UN!" Deidara yelled at Tobi again.

"YEAH!" Roxas agreed,before hitting Tobi on the head with the flat side of his keyblade.

Back with Zetsu…

"Please?" asked both side of Zetsu.

"NO! NOONE CAN SEE MY FACE!! NOW SHUT UP!!!" the Akatsuki Leader yelled.

"I'm hungry…" moaned Zetsu's white half.

"Shut up cracker!" the black half of him said.

"…Cracker?" Zetsu's white half asked,confused.

Suddenly,they noticed a man in a zipped-up black trenchcoat with a hood over his head.He carried two spiked chakrams,one in each hand.

"Do you know where Uzumaki Naruto is?" the man in the coat asked.

"Oh him? He's two countries to the east…or is it west?" Zetsu wondered.

"He's not even two countries away,baka" the Leader said to Zetsu.

"Where is he?" the man in the coat asked.

"Konoha" the Leader answered.

"Could you be more precise?" he asked.

"Sure.He's in an apartment down the block from Ichiraku ramen in Konoha" the Leader answered.

Back with Tobi and Deidara…

"Katsu!" Deidara exclaimed from on top of a large bird as a large spider next to Roxas exploded.Roxas barely avoided the worst of the attack and had both his keyblades out.He threw one of them at Deidara but his clay bird flew out of the way.The keyblade soon came back to Roxas' hand as he jumped away from another explosive.

"Damn it! Come down here you bastard!" he yelled at Deidara.Deidara instead just sent two clay birds,smaller than the one he was riding on,at Roxas,who was running from them.Suddenly,Tobi's came out of the ground and grabbed Roxas by the ankle.

"Katsu!" Deidara exclaimed,causing the birds to blow up next to Roxas.

After the smoke cleared,Roxas was gone.In his place was a burnt Tobi,who was holding his head in pain.

"Ow,that hurts sempai!" Tobi complained.

'Perfect shot!' Deidara thought,smirking.

Back with Zetsu,the Leader and the man in the coat…

Suddenly,while the Leader and the man in the coat talked,Roxas appeared next to them.

"Oi,Axel,did you find out anything about Uzumaki?" Roxas asked the man in the coat,Axel.

"Yes" replied Axel.

"What?" asked Roxas.

"He lives down the street from Ichiraku" Axel answered.The two then began to walk away.

"Who are you crackers?" Zetsu's black half asked.

"Crackers?" Zetsu's white half asked again.

"We're Organization XIII" they answered before disappearing in a black portal.

"No more T.V. for you" Zetsu's white half said to his black half.

"Oi,Leader-sama,un! Zetsu,un! This guy just attacked us,un!" Deidara said to the Leader and Zetsu.

"Yeah,he had a black coat and blonde hair!" Tobi added.

"Black coat? Blonde hair?" Zetsu and the Leader said at the same time.

Meanwhile,in a Gummi ship in a forest…

"Okay,so you're going to hide the ship using the sticks and flowers around us?" Sora asked Goofy and Donald,who nodded.Sora was wearing a black,short-sleeved coat with a zipper at the front and three-quarter length black pants with zippers all over it.He also wore a hitai-ate around his left pant-leg and a shuriken pouch on his hip on the same side as the headband.

"Now remember,you have to make it look like you're a ninja so use handseals when performing a spell,use only one natural element for fighting and the leader is the Hokage.Also,you are a chuunin,which is higher than a genin and lower than an ANBU,who wear masks and black clothing with silver armour,jounin and hunter-nin,who are like ANBU but without a specific uniform besides the mask" Donald said.

"And I'll mind the ship" Goofy said.

"Okay" Donald and Sora said before exiting the ship and looking around

Meanwhile in Konoha…

"Okay,we're next to Ichiraku so where do we go now?" Axel asked.

"How about inside,where Naruto is?" Roxas suggested.

Naruto was inside eating a bowl of ramen.Axel and Roxas walked in and sat at the other end of the bar.They were both whispering to each other.Teuchi then looked down at Axel and and Roxas.

"Uh I will have some beef ramen." Roxas said.

"So will I" Axel said.

Teuchi turned around and started to make some ramen for the two.Naruto looked at the two.Roxas smiled at Naruto.

"Hi I'm Roxas" He said moving closer to Naruto.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki,where are you two from" Naruto asked.

"Well were not from anywhere you know" He said looking back at Axel who had now moved down to the seat on the opposite side of Naruto.

"Im Axel,and I heard that you wnt to be the Hokage" Axel said closing his eyes and smiling at Naruto.

"Why are these two smiling so much" Naruto thought.

"So you have heard of me" Naruto asked.

"Everyone has" Axel said as Teuchi handed Roxas and Axel some ramen.

"Well I'm gonna be Hokage so people should know who I am" He said and ate some more of his ramen.

"Have you ever heard of the Akatsuki,they are out to get you" Axel said while he took a mouthful of ramen.

"I know who they are and I could take them" Naruto said finishing of his ramen.

"We are fighting against them and we may need your help but you'll have to come with us" Roxas said and took some ramen from his bowl.

"I'm sorry I cant go with you I have to stay here and be hokage" Naruto said and got up to leave.

Meanwhile……. Within the Akatsuki base

"He was fifty foot and had arms the size of a bowl of ramen and hair as firey as the devil's blonde son" Tobi said trying to explain to Kisame and Itachi.

"Did that really happen Deidara" Kisame asked Deidara.

"No you stupid baka,un" Deidara said.

Itachi looked at Tobi. "Why would he lie to me? I feel so hurt" he thought.

"Now I want revenge" Itachi thought before using Tsukiyomi on Tobi.

Tobi was in a dark place and couldn't see anything around him.He saw someone standing in front of him he ran towards him.

"Is that you senpai?" Tobi asked while running towards what looked like Deidara.He turned around and it was deidara.

"Bye Tobi, I have to go be not nice to you now" Deidra said and disappeared.

"Okay senpai, bye bye I'll see you later" Tobi said before laying down and started to sleep.

Back in the real world Tobi was on the floor sleeping

"So whoever this Organization XIII is we must kill them" The leader said.

"Those crazy crackers wont know what happened to them" Zetzu's black half said.

"I mean it this time you get no more T.V for a month" Zetsu's white half said.


End file.
